


Stupid Child — Vocaloid/Virtual Singer Fanfiction

by poka_poka_planet



Category: Vocaloid, プロジェクトセカイ カラフルステージ！| Project SEKAI COLORFUL STAGE! (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Anger, Catgirl Miku, Gen, Gore, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insanity, I’m so sorry Miku, Kaito goes mad, Referring in third-person, Strangulation, Violence, Virtual singer, Wonderland Kaito, Wonderland Miku, WonderlandsxShowtime AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 21:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poka_poka_planet/pseuds/poka_poka_planet
Summary: Kaito strangles Miku. He can’t take it anymore. Short vent fic because I’m stressed. Also, I’m pissed that Kaito hasn’t been added into any new sekais yet.This fanfiction was written before Luka was added into the Wonderland Sekai.~~
Kudos: 10





	Stupid Child — Vocaloid/Virtual Singer Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> Good morning to my first work!
> 
> I have a lot of NSFW fanfictions that I wish to post but can’t because my Wattpad account has young followers.
> 
> Please read the tags one last time in case you didn’t...
> 
> Also, this fanfiction takes place in my project sekai head canon in which the virtual singers travel through different sekais, and each sekai just coexists in one world. So, Wonderland Miku and Leo/Need Miku would be the same Miku just travelling through sekais with different appearances and personalities.

Impulse drives through him, and without thought, he lunges forward, his fingers diving for her neck and wrapping around them.

For a few moments, both of them stare at each other. The spontaneous ball of a girl blinks, confused, and he glares right back into her cerulean eyes. Very quietly, Miku opens her mouth to speak, but her words escape muffled and shaky. “Kaito…? What are you doing?”

“I’m strangling you,” he answers instinctively. His chest moves up, down, breathing heavily. He feels constricted — ironically, considering he isn’t the one being strangled.

“Oh.” His grip on her neck isn’t that much, and Miku can still breathe, Miku can still talk. Her throat hurts, like a blunt metal is pressing against it. “Why?”

Her voice — it’s full of such innocence. Like a child. Like a toddler, curious and perplexed about the world around them. It’s so high, so bright, even when faced with such a sudden, terrifying situation.

“I don’t know.”

“... can you let Miku go, then?” There’s still hope in her voice. And there’s not a single trace of distrust in it, either. What an angel. What a cherub.

His grip tightens.

“No.” There’s a firmness in his voice that she hasn’t heard before. Heck, even he hasn’t heard it in himself, before. What is he doing? Strangling his closest friend? He’s a downright psychopath. But he can’t bring himself to let go.

Miku seems to want to say something, but can only make gagged noises now. She squeezes her eyes tight, her lips quivering, and she tries to pry Kaito’s hands away from her. But there’s not even the slightest budge — after all, she does have baby hands, and his are huge.

“I’m sick of this, Miku. I’m sick of this entire place. I want to escape,” he begins, his eyes narrowing. “I hate it here. I hate everything here. Everybody here acts like a child, and I have to take care of everyone. Do you get how stressful that is?” He snorts. “Of course you don’t. You’re the biggest child here.”

The girl shakes her head desperately.

“The entirety of the unit acts like fools. Those four damn kids can’t keep sane for a day. Except for Nene, but she can’t even perform in a performing troupe. And the rest of us? I hate the stuffed animals. Len and Rin are just dumb children. Meiko acts weird, and Luka just sleeps all day! I’m so tired of this!”

“B-but- Miku thinks it’s nice here-“

“That’s what you think! Because all you experience here is the fun and games!” His voice has raised itself, and he doesn’t even realise he’s hollering. “Do you know why? Do you know why, Hatsune Miku? Because you don’t spend your whole life here. You can travel to other places. To other sekais. And so can everyone else! Do you know how much hate I feel when you guys talk about all the sekais you can go to? When you guys talk about kids I have never met!? NO! You don’t ever know that feeling!”

Miku doesn’t protest. She struggles under his grasp.

“And you’re a completely different person in the other sekais, too! I know that! Why can you be a quiet, soft girl in one of them? Why can you be a helpful, curious musician in another? Why can’t you be any of them here!? Why do you have to be this… this dumbass of a child here? Referring to herself in third-person? Whining when she doesn’t get what she wants? Crying like a baby? Suggesting downright stupid ideas?”

“Kaito… Kaito, I’m sorry…” her third-person pronouns drop themselves, and her high-pitched voice starts to lower. Almost breaking from reality, Miku’s body glitches just for a very brief moment, and her appearance swaps to her usual, futuristic schoolgirl uniform, before it quickly returns to her cat-eared furry dress. “I- I can’t… Miku can’t… breathe…” 

“You won’t die. Virtual singers can’t die.” He’s cruel, and he knows he is.

“L-Let Miku... g-go… hgh… please…”

The words set a fire inside of him. It’s as if his body is being possessed by something else entirely — because those words make him drive his fingers against her skin harder, with as much strength as he can muster. He wants to crush her neck. He wants to feel the snapping underneath his hands, the choking and gagging and desperate cries for help.

“Beg.”

As much as Miku looks like she frantically wants to, she can’t make any noise except for pained, tearful whimpers.

“You’re pathetic, you know, Hatsune Miku? You’re too much. I’m sick of it. You’re such a child.”

“Ggh…. 

His rich blue nails dig into her skin, leaving agonising red marks, and he soaks up the satisfaction of her muted cries. He can feel all his bottled-up anger releasing itself, crushing the fragile neck of his virtual singer friend. “Suffer.” 

Helpless tears are streaming down her eyes at this point, and she struggles, wriggling, practically slamming herself against the wall in hopes of escaping. Her face is red, then blue, then eventually begins to pale from the lack of oxygen. She can’t even make the slightest sound anymore.

_ Die. Die, Miku. Die. _ A demonic chant repeats in his head, wrathful, making him feel heady. He doesn’t know if he has control over his own fingers anymore. His whole body feels numb, but at the same time engulfed in flames. Tears escape his own eyes, but he’s starting to think they’re tears of joy.

He holds at that position for a while more, and then all of a sudden, Miku stops struggling and crying underneath him. Her body goes limp, her eyelids fall shut, and her head throws back. Her ivory-pale face tilts towards the ceiling.

Like a magic spell has suddenly been broken, Kaito jolts and releases his grip, his eyes wide as Miku falls onto the ground with a thump. She’s fully unconscious, an agonised expression on her face.

For a few moments, Kaito stands there, shocked, staring at the collapsed girl. His eyes trail down her light blue hair, to her forehead covered in a sheen of sweat, to her closed eyes and almost-frothing lips, and to her neck full of angry, red markings…

“M-Miku? Hey, Miku?” He takes a single step forward, shaking. The girl doesn’t move. Her chest is barely moving. “Miku… wake up… you’re okay, right? Say that you’re okay?”

There’s no response. Kaito looks at her, then at his hands, then at her again. Appalled, he begins pacing back, but his knees go weak and he trips and lands on his rear. Scooting away, his whole body shakes in terror.

“Oh my God. Did I just- did I just-“ he stutters. “M-Miku. Miku, wake up. Get up and tell me you’re okay. Miku…”

His hands are starting to burn, like they’ve been dumped into a boiling pot. The pain sears across, intensifying, and he can’t even bring himself to move them. They’re so dirty. These hands… they’re so dirty, they’ve hurt the body of an innocent girl… 

He’s a monster. He’s a terrifying monster.

Stammering, he tries moving from his frozen spot and crawling to the girl’s cold body. His knees rub against the carpeted ground, but it presses in deep into his skin, hard as gravel. His fingers gravitate towards her shoulder and he taps it, but it’s like a socket — a burst of electricity shoots up his spine, and he flinches, gasping for air.

“No. No, Miku, I take it back. Wake up. Please, wake up,” he begins to cry. “Miku, I’m sorry. Wake up, please. You aren’t pathetic, I’m the pathetic one. So… please… open your eyes…”

There’s no response. No movement. 

Helpless, Kaito kneels there and sobs.

  
  
  
  


~Extra~

“W-wake her up, Meiko. Please wake her up. I don’t know what to do,” he wails, tears running down his cheeks. The brunette glares at him, although she’s clearly in fear too, then turns back to the unconscious girl on her lap.

Rin and Len are hiding behind the door, and their soft, mumbled whispers are amplified in Kaito’s ears. They’re mortified.

“You’re horrible, Kaito,” Rin mutters, her voice cracking as she palms her tears away. It’s just ‘Kaito’ — no Big Brother Kaito, Kaito Onii-Chan, Kai-nii… she isn’t even acknowledging him by his honoraries anymore.

“I’m sorry,” he cries.

“Her neck is bleeding,” Meiko states, reaching for her handkerchief to apply pressure on the wound. She can’t keep her hand steady, though — it’s shaking. It’s shaking terribly. Wiping beads of sweat from her forehead, she focuses herself on Miku, but her eyes can’t help darting towards the perpetrator.

There’s a few moments of tense, scary silence. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I lost control of myself. I deserve to die. I-I-I can’t believe what just happened. I can’t believe it. I don’t know what I was thinking. I… I… I don’t even remember doing it, it just… I just… Miku, she…”

“Psychopath,” Meiko grits her teeth and whispers very quietly. But it’s loud enough to reach his ears, and definitely strong enough to break every last bit of him on the inside. Ignoring him, she stands up, Miku in her arms.

“I’ll bring her to another sekai. We can get more help there.” Miku slumps to one side, and she strengthens her grip, her arms somehow defensively protecting it from Kaito’s direction. “... Rin, Len. Let’s go to the cafe.”

“... okay…” Len answers softly, casting worried glances to Kaito. Among it all, he still seems even the least concerned for the man. The man who had always been everyone’s loving, caring and kind older brother. 

“Let’s go,” Rin beckons him, nudging, and the four virtual singers disappear.

He’s alone. He’s been left alone, sobbing, frightful of himself and the demon inside of him.


End file.
